


De l'humanité et des variations

by malurette



Category: Le Chœur des Femmes - Martin Winckler
Genre: Canon Intersex Character, Gen, Médecine, One Shot, Short One Shot, let's break the sexism from our system, womanhood
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Pourquoi séparer arbitrairement la "médecine de la femme" ?





	De l'humanité et des variations

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** De l'humanité et des variations  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Le Chœur des Femmes  
>  **Personnage :** Jean Atwood  
>  **Genre :** gen/meta ?  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Martin Winckler, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « Visite médicale » d’après 31_jours> (o8 mars ’16)  
>  **Prompt :** Journée Internationale des Droits de la Femme  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 500

Jean a beaucoup appris lors de son internat au service de Médecine de la Femme. Elle a perdu de sa hauteur et acquis de l’humanité, qualité essentielle pour faire non seulement un bon médecin mais également un bon soignant. Elle a aussi renforcé sa patience et étendu ses horizons.   
Elle reçoit ses patientes et les conseille de son mieux, en tentant toujours de ne pas s’énerver les quelques fois où certaines veulent prendre une direction qui ne lui semble pas la meilleure possible. Elle s’est promis de toujours respecter leurs choix, quels qu’ils soient, même si ça doit être contre ses convictions personnelles et contre son avis médical. Elle ne peut que les éclairer de son mieux et leur reconnaître le droit fondamental à décider pour elles-mêmes. 

Par moments elle se dit que c’est un peu bizarre que ça soit un homme, Karma, qui lui ait tant appris sur les femmes. Peut-être que tant que la société ne fera pas grand cas de l’opinion et de expérience des femmes, celles qui veulent se faire entendre seront toujours forcées de s’endurcir et de devenir pire que les hommes ? Et il faudra bien pour faire bouger les choses, des alliés à l’intérieur du système en place, plus ou moins complices…   
Mais elle demande bien quand même aussi pourquoi séparer arbitrairement les gens entre hommes et femmes, artificiellement entre alliés et ennemis, et ne pas voir tout seulement des personnes. La division du monde de façon binaire et tout ce qui ne tombe pas nettement dans des petites cases bien précises la touchent de façon personnelle mais il faut souvent qu’elle fasse un effort conscient pour se rappeler que la majorité aime voir ces divisions et n’a même pas idée que des entre-deux soient possibles. 

Elle est née intersexuée et l’idée de la transidentité lui est familière, mais elle n’a jamais pensé que ça pourrait s’appliquer pour elle-même. Elle en est seulement consciente a un degré que beaucoup de personnes lambda n’ont pas. Dès sa petite enfance elle a accepté sans douter un seul instant l’intuition de son père et l’éducation qu’il lui a donnée en conséquence. Elle en a eu la confirmation à la puberté. Et même si tout le monde autour d’elle par la suite lui affirmait qu’elle se comportait comme un homme, elle n’a jamais douté être une femme.   
Elle n’a jamais pensé pour autant appartenir à un grand ensemble vague qui contiendrait toutes les femmes. À l’adolescence, en début d’âge adulte, elle rejetait cette idée en bloc et bataillait ferme contre les préjugés, mais seulement ceux qui pouvaient s’appliquer à elle et barrer sa propre route, pas tous ceux auxquels des femmes anonymes voire hypothétiques auraient à affronter de manière générale. À chacun et chacune son combat, pensait-elle. 

Mais ça, c’était avant son passage dans ce service. Maintenant, elle reconnaît l’existence de cette entité abstraite et des conséquences qu’elle a pour elle comme pour les autres. Et elle continue à refuser de la voir comme une fatalité !


End file.
